You Belong With Me
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir y gritarte todo lo que siento, pero no puedo, porque estás con ella. Y no te merece, soy el único que de verdad te comprende, y aún sueño con el día en que pueda decirte lo que creo fervientemente: Debes estar conmigo.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de D. Gray Man no me pertenecen, creo que eso es demasiado evidente ¿no? Porque si lo fuera Lavi y Allen hace rato que serían más que amigos, jeje._

_**You Belong With Me**_

No es necesario que vaya a ver que es lo que pasa, y es que te conozco tanto que ya sé lo que debe estar sucediendo. Solo hay una frase que me gustaría gritarte a los cuatro vientos: "ella no te merece", y lamentablemente es la única que no puedo decir.

¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¿Qué acaso no lo vez? ¡Te está usando!

_Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia, ella está molesta_

Te miro a través de la ventana que nos separa, estas hablando por teléfono, obviamente no tengo que ser un genio para darme cuenta que la que te está molestando es ella: Lulubell. Una rubia insoportable pero muy bonita.

¡Y precisamente eso es lo que me molesta! ¡No poder competir con alguien que tiene todas las de ganar!

Porque vamos a ser honestos: ella no solo es linda, sino que inteligente y por sobre todas las cosas: MUJER.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no nací mujer? Así tal vez podría competir contra ella…

Ok, basta de auto compadecerse, se que a ti eso no te interesa y ahora que lo pienso, no me agradaría ser una chica, ya suficiente tengo con que a veces me traten como a una -.-

Volvamos al asunto.

Han estado hablando por varios minutos, para ser más precisos: veintidós minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos.

Dios, soy patético, no, la verdad es que solo soy un adolescente enamorado. Un MUY IDIOTA adolescente enamorado.

_Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste, ella no soporta tu humor como yo_

Están peleando, lo noto por tu expresión. Seguro te está recriminando alguna cosa que hayas dicho.

¿Cómo puede llegar a molestarle tus muestras de cariño?

Y es que eso es lo que pasa: cuando tú vas a verla (porque no pueden verse todo el rato ya que viven muy lejos) con la idea de ir a un lugar divertido, ella te regaña, te llama niño.

¿Qué acaso es tonta? ¡Es tu personalidad! No puede prohibirte actuar como un niño, así eres.

Y me encanta, yo daría lo que fuera por que te muestres cariñoso conmigo.

Tu dices que soy tu mejor amigo y me lo demuestras como tal, pero… yo no puedo verte como eso… simplemente ya no puedo…

Recuerdo nuestros momentos juntos: jugando a las cartas (Que por cierto ¡Adoro tu carita cuando vez que te gané de nuevo!) o cuando vamos al parque de diversiones, la playa, eres infantil y para mí eso es irresistible.

Pero eso no es todo: tú has sido el único al que le he contado mi pasado. Lo que sucedió con mi padre y lo que sufrí con mi tutor, incluso la extraña enfermedad que tiene mi brazo…

¡Y lo aceptaste! Te comportaste tan maduro, como pocas veces, esos pocos momentos en donde sacas a relucir esa sabiduría que tienes…

Dime ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo valioso que eres? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella solo te usa!

¡No puedo más! ¡Ya no aguanto verte triste! ¡Y aun menos cuando sé que pronto le vas a ofrecer algo para que se contente y saldrás como estúpido a cumplirlo!

Y lo harás con una de tus típicas sonrisas como si la pelea nunca hubiera pasado.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Estoy en mi cuarto, es el típico martes a la noche._

Mi cama es la única testigo de mi sufrimiento, de los días y noches llorando porque me veas, porque te dieras cuenta que me muero por ti. Pero ella no habla, no puede animarme, como solo tú puedes…

¡Y encima por tu culpa ahora me la paso pensando cosas cursis!

¿Qué es lo que tienes Lavi? ¿Por qué de entre tantos fuiste tú?

Pregunta estúpida: tú eres todo lo que puedo desear, todo lo que siempre quise.

Tus cabellos rojos que me tientan a acariciarlos para comprobar si son tan suaves como parecen…

Esa bandana que llevas a todos lados, el primer regalo que te hice…

Ese parche que oculta uno de tus ojos, producto de una herida que te hiciste intentando salvarme de una caída que seguro me hubiera llevado al hospital.

Y el color verde esmeralda del ojo que muestras, transmite tantas cosas que me es imposible no sumergirme en ellos…

Dios, en verdad me he vuelto todo un cursi.

_Estoy escuchando el tipo de música que a ella no le gusta_

Mi cuerpo se relaja escuchando las suaves melodías de una de mis canciones favoritas.

Escucho tú música Lavi, a la que me volví adicto desde que te conocí, y a la que tuviste que renunciar por estar con ella.

¿Cómo aun no te has dado cuenta? ¡Te está cambiando! ¡Cambia tu personalidad!

Esa música no le gusta, pero a ti te encanta y aun así la dejaste de escuchar porque ella te lo dijo.

Y lo peor es que cuando te lo recriminé tu solo contestaste:

**-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para poder estar con alguien, es parte de la vida Allen, algún día lo entenderás-.**

¡Mentira! ¡Nunca lo entenderé!

Yo nunca dejaría que renunciaras a algo que en verdad te gusta, todo lo contrario, aprendería a adaptarme a eso…

¿Vez la diferencia entre ella y yo? ¡¿Por qué entonces no te fijas en mí?

_Ella nunca sabrá tu historia como yo._

¿Alguna vez le contaste tu pasado? ¿Ella supo alguna vez todo lo que soportaste desde chiquito? No lo creo.

Ella no lo entendería y estoy seguro que tú opinas igual.

Soy el único, el único que se quedó contigo esa noche y lloró a tu lado, mientras descargabas ese dolor que tenías dentro.

Puede que ella lo tenga todo, pero no se compara conmigo.

Porque yo siempre estuve a tu lado, y jamás te dejaría, ni siquiera si tú me lo pides.

Porque te comprendo, porque se como eres, porque en todos estos años siempre te observé, siempre estuve contigo, y siempre te admiré.

Creo que recién ahora es cuando me estoy dando cuenta que tú eres lo más importante para mí, y que desde el principio me gustabas.

Y solo era cuestión de conocerte más a fondo para enamorarme, para acabar amándote profundamente.

_Ella usa faldas cortas y yo camisetas._

Pero… tú estás con ella. La elegiste a ella. Y me tengo que conformar con ser solo tu mejor amigo.

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ella y yo? ¿Qué te hizo escogerla en vez de a mí?

Una vez se lo pregunté a Lena Lee, mi querida prima que fue sincera conmigo. Sus palabras aun son como un puñal.

**-Bueno Allen, creo que es bastante obvio: ella es mujer y tu un hombre, ella usa faldas y vestidos, tú camisetas y pantalones. Es natural que se atraigan, es la ley natural de la vida-.**

**-Y si es la ley natural ¿porqué siento esto? ¿Por qué siento que lo amo?-.**

**-Porque en el corazón no se manda, y tu corazón decidió romper esa regla, porque el fue el que sintió que lo valía, que Lavi valía romper esa regla-.**

¿Qué lo valía? ¡Claro que sí! Lo que me dijo me lastimó, pero era cierto… mi corazón nunca hubiera podido elegir a alguien mejor que a ti… lastima que el tuyo no pensara lo mismo por mí…

¿Cuándo fue que todo se salió de las manos? ¿Cuándo dejé de vigilarte para que entrara ella a tu vida? ¡Ja! ¡Que pregunta más patética! ¡Nunca lo hice! ¡Todo ocurrió frente a mis ojos!

Ese día que nunca debió a ver llegado…

_Ella es la capitana de las porristas y yo estoy en las gradas__ soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres eso que estás buscando, eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo._

Era la final de Fútbol. Habías dado todo de ti para que el equipo saliera vencedor y lo habías logrado, habían ganado.

Yo estaba en las gradas mirándote, embobado con esa hermosa sonrisa que dedicabas a todos y tu cabello desordenado que se pegaba a tu cara por lo mucho que jugaste.

Fue ahí que lo noté: una rubia se había acercado a ti, llevaba el uniforme de las porristas, y por la corona que tenía en la cabeza no era cualquiera: era la Líder. Te dijo algo que provocó que tú te sonrojaras, y le respondieras; lo que siguió después fue mi final: sonrió, te abrazó, te besó, y tú le correspondiste.

Ahí quedaron mis sueños, mis ilusiones de que te dieras cuenta lo mucho que te quería, esa esperanza que tenía que abras los ojos y me veas de forma diferente.

Todo eso quedó completamente en la basura.

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende, estuve todo el tiempo._

Lavi… ¿Cómo no lo notas? ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

Que me muero por ti… que estoy completamente loco por ti…

Que haría cualquier cosa por ti…

Si pudieras verme… si pudieras comprender esto que siento…

Si lograrás ver que soy el único que te entiende, el único que te quiere como sos…

_Entonces, ¿Por qué__ no puedes ver? Debes estar conmigo. _

Estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo. Siguiéndote, desviviéndome por ti.

Esperando que algún día me correspondieras, que me amaras como yo…

Mejor dejo de pensar que solo me produce dolor de cabeza, además, aunque tu no lo veas, aunque nunca te des cuenta…. seguiré a tu lado, como amigo, como el mejor de todos…

Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy quedamos en que mañana saldríamos a pasear, y eso me hace sumamente feliz… podré pasar más tiempo contigo… estar a tu lado me hace sentir completo. Mejor descansaré, así llegará más rápido ese momento.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Caminando en las calles conmigo y tus pantalones viejos, no puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así._

**-Y entonces Road le agarró y le pegó ¿puedes cree****rlo? ¡Le dio una cachetada a Yu! Nunca me olvidaré la cara que puso, y todo porque le dijo que saliera de su camino que estorbaba… Jajajaja-.**

**-Vaya que Bakanda fue idiota, ya le había advertido que con ese carácter que tiene iba a tener muchos problemas, jejeje-.**

Estábamos caminando por un parque cerca de mi casa… no podía parar de mirarte, es que te veías tan bien, con esos pantalones viejos que tanto adoras porque tienen el dibujo de uno de tus programas favoritos.

Charlamos de todo un poco, o mejor dicho, tú me cuentas todo lo que haz hecho estos días, y es que como me llevas tres años, no estamos en el mismo sector de clases.

Creo que podría escucharte por horas, no importa si cuentas algo que no es gracioso, o si solo dices tonterías, el solo hecho de que seas tú el que las digas ya lo convierte en especial.

Aunque, mientras nos divertimos no puedo dejar de preguntarme si está bien.

Ya había dicho que me contentaría siendo tu amigo, pero es tan difícil cuando lo único que quiero en este momento es que me beses como siempre lo he deseado. Que me arrincones contra alguno de los muchos árboles de aquí e invadas mi boca de la forma más pasional posible, que tu lengua exija entrada en mi cavidad y yo con gusto te la de, para fundirnos y empezar una lucha que seguro ganarás tú. Que tus manos acaricien mi cintura debajo de la camiseta buscando sentir mi piel, bajando cada vez más, provocando deseos prohibidos, de que continúes, de que nos sumerjamos juntos hasta llegar al límite del placer…

Lo admito: hace ya algún tiempo que tengo este tipo de fantasías… pero no puedo detenerlas, te necesito de una forma casi asfixiante.

No soy más que un niño precoz que piensa perversidades, y no me importa, porque es contigo. Porque solo pienso en ti, y nada más importa.

_Riendo en un banco del parque para mí, ¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?_

Al final nos cansamos de dar vueltas y decidimos sentarnos en uno de los bancos que están por ahí. Tú sigues contándome anécdotas mientras te ríes, solo para mí. Porque en este momento solo estamos tu y yo. ¿Qué más da lo demás? Tú estás conmigo y por ahora eso es lo único que vale.

No es fácil. Nada fácil, no gritarte lo que me haces sentir, lo que me provocas, pero me contengo para no arruinar nada.

De repente te pones serio, y me miras fijamente de una forma que me estremece y me pone nervioso.

**-¿Te sucede algo, Allen?-.**

¿Acaso por fin te has dado cuenta Lavi?

**-No, no me sucede nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.**

**-Te noto**** extraño, hace bastante tiempo a decir verdad. ¿Te ha pasado algo?-.**

Me han pasado tantas cosas Lavi… la principal fue el enamorarme de ti…

**-No me ha pasado nada, solo estoy un poco estresado por los exámenes finales-.**

_Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad _

Tu expresión vuelve a cambiar, vuelves a sonreír, esa sonrisa que ilumina todo en mi vida, la que me hace entender que es junto a ti a donde pertenezco, porque solo ella es mi remedio, la que me hace sonreír de igual forma.

**-Allen, no deberías preocuparte por eso, seguro que apruebas todo con la mejor puntuación, eres muy inteligente-.**

Ay Lavi, si tan solo supieras que todo ese esfuerzo que hago es por ti, para que me notes… para que me regales esos cumplidos…

**-O vamos, tu lo dices porque eres el numero uno de tu clase, y te aprendes de memoria un libro en cuestión de minutos-.**

**-No, lo digo porque es la verdad, eres muy inteligente y bello-.**

¿Bello? ¿Me dijo bello? Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar…

_No lo he visto tanto porque una chica lo alejó_

Es tan dulce… me alegra poder pasar este tiempo con él, hace rato que no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos…

**-Jajaja, no creo que debas decirme esas cosas Lavi, tú novia podría enojarse-.**

¿Y que importa eso? Por mí que se muera de celos… no podría estar más contento por sus palabras…

Volteas tu cara, la sonrisa que tenías se vuelve melancólica y te pierdes en tus pensamientos.

¿Qué sucede Lavi? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa bruja?

**-Eso es lo más seguro, aunque ella se enoja por cualquier cosa…-.**

**-¿Ocurrió algo?-.**

No puedo evitar preocuparme, detesto verte triste y aun más que sea ella la causante.

**-Solo peleamos, como siempre, últimamente me ha estado exigiendo algo que no estoy seguro de cumplir-.**

La curiosidad me carcome, y tengo un mal presentimiento, él levanta su rostro para mirarme.

**-Ey, Allen ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? No me gusta hablar de estos temas en un lugar así…-.**

Yo solamente asentí y me paré, así nos encaminamos a su casa, que quedaba a un par de cuadras de aquí.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Dices que estás bien, se que pudieras estar mejor. Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo con una chica así?_

Al llegar nos dirigimos inmediatamente a tu cuarto. La habitación esta pintada de un color celeste con nubes en el techo. Miles de peluches apilados en un costado y tu cama contra la ventana. Adoro este lugar, va tan bien con tu personalidad, en especial porque si caminas un poco más llegas a una puerta que conduce a una mini biblioteca, siempre he dicho que eres la persona más aficionada a leer que he conocido.

Te tiras entre los peluches como si fueras uno más de ellos, en cambio, yo me siento en un pequeño puff con la cara de Bob Esponja que está cerca.

Cierras tus ojos y aspiras el aroma que predomina en el cuarto: vainilla con toques silvestres.

Vuelvo a observarte, me es imposible no hacerlo, es como un hechizo pero debo dejar de pensar y concentrarme en lo que nos trajo aquí.

**-Lavi, ¿Qué ocurrió?-.**

La misma pregunta, pero es que en verdad quiero saber. Abres los ojos aun mirando el techo y me contestas.

**-Cortamos, ****desde ayer a la noche ella y yo no somos más novios-.**

Sin poder evitarlo una felicidad me embarga, es increíble, pero me obligo a volver al tema, después de todo, no creo que eso a ti te alegre.

**-¿Por qué?-.**

**-En realidad fui yo, quien le cortó-.**

Mi corazón se detiene un momento. Mis manos tiemblan ante la respuesta.

**-Estaba harto, harto que controlara mi vida, pero seguía con ella porque en verdad pensé que valía la pena-.**

_Ella usa zapatos de taco, yo uso zapatillas; ella es la capitana de las porristas y yo estoy en las gradas soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres eso que estas buscando, eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo._

Una punzada se instaló en mi pecho. Dolía cuando hablaba así, cuando parecía que no había nada que te haga más feliz que ella.

¿Por qué? Puede que sea una chica, que use tacos cuando yo uso zapatillas. Entiendo que ella es una hermosa porrista que te conquistó, y no lo digo solamente porque cuando te acercaste a mi dijiste "Strike" (esa palabra que decías cada vez que te gustaba alguien) al percatarte que había visto lo del beso, lo digo porque fue la única que logró convertirse en tu novia.

Y yo como un tonto enamorado solo fui capaz de felicitarte.

¿Alguna vez mencioné lo patético que soy? Creo que sí.

_Si pudiera__s ver que soy la única que te entiende, he estado aquí todo el tiempo; entonces, ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? Debes estar conmigo. _

Como deseo que te des cuenta que soy el único para ti. Que he estado a tu lado todo el tiempo y que soy lo que buscas.

Lamentablemente eso no pasará jamás. Porque la prefieres a ella.

Pero eso no quita las ganas que tengo de decirte que debes estar conmigo. Que soy mejor que ella.

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera, todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebé. Debes estar conmigo._

**-Lo siento mucho Lavi, pero si no querías cortar ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.**

**-Te dije que últimamente me estaba exigiendo algo, bueno, eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme, podía renunciar a muchas cosas por ella, a todo menos a eso-.**

¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Qué es eso tan valioso que hizo que terminaran su relación?

**-¿Qué fue? ¿Qué te pidió?-.**

**-Que me alejara de ti-.**

Contuve la respiración, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Renunció a Lulubell… por mí?

**-¿Eh?-.**

**-Eso Allen, al parecer nunca le agradaste y quería que dejará de ser tu amigo, y le dije que no, porque nada me haría alejarme de ti-.**

Me levanté de un salto y le di la espalda. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que pronto se me saldría del pecho. ¿Yo era eso tan valioso que logró que Lavi dejara a su novia? Sentí que no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento.

**-Porque nada es m****ás valioso para mí, que el que tú estés conmigo. Él único que de verdad nunca se ha separado de mí-.**

**-Lavi… yo…-.**

**-No hace falta que digas nada Allen, déjame hablar a mí-.**

Cerré mi boca esperando oír sus palabras, aunque lo que no esperaba era sentir sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente.

_Oh, te recuerdo, cuando conducías hacia mi casa en el medio de la noche._

**-Siempre has estado conmigo Allen, eres el único que me conoce, él único que ha sido capaz de hacerme levantar a las dos de la mañana, tomar un auto y conducir hasta tu casa en medio de la oscuridad de la noche por que te sentías solo y asustado-.**

_Soy la única que te hace reír cuando se que estás a punto de llorar._

**-Eres el único que sabe como animarme, me haces reír incluso cuando no tengo ganas de hacerlo, haces que me olvide del dolor, del sufrimiento, de cualquier cosa**** solo con unas cuentas palabras-.**

_Se tus canciones preferidas, tú podrías decirme tus sueños._

**-Me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes lo que me gusta o me disgusta, mis canciones preferidas, los postres que me encantan, incluso sabes que le tengo miedo a las tormentas desde que mis padres me abandonaron durante una-.**

_Pienso__ que se donde perteneces, pienso que es conmigo._

**-Un millón de veces me he cuestionado como siendo tan maravilloso no has estado con nadie, y la verdad es mejor así, porque no quiero que estés con nadie**** más. Allen, corté con Lulubell porque me estaba exigiendo alejarme de ti, corté con ella porque me di cuenta que no quería seguir con ella, porque no la amo, porque la persona que en verdad amo… es a ti-.**

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos ¿Era verdad? ¿Después de tanto tiempo Lavi por fin se había dado cuenta de mi existencia?

**-Seguro piensas que estoy loco, pero es cierto. Nunca la amé, si estaba con ella era porque me hacía olvidar lo que significabas para mí. Ese día se me había acercado comentando que yo le gustaba y que haríamos la pareja perfecta, y ¿Sabes lo único en lo que pude pensar? En lo mucho que deseaba que tu seas ella en ese momento, el solo pensarlo hizo que me sonroje, pero le dije que sí, porque era la única forma de poder olvidarte, la única forma de engañarme-.**

¿Todo este tiempo… solo estuvo tratando de olvidarse de mí? ¿Estaba con ella nada más que para olvidarme?

**-Pero no funcionó, porque nunca te olvidé, y lo acepté, porque nadie jamás ocupará tu lugar Allen, al único lugar que en verdad pertenezco es a tu lado, contigo puedo ser realmente feliz-.**

Me dio vuelta lentamente hasta tenerme frente a él. Mis ojos se encontraban abiertos y no era capaz de articular una sola palabra, y no hizo falta porque inmediatamente mis labios fueron asaltados por su boca. Era un contacto suave, tierno y maravilloso. Me sentía en las nubes, era tal y como había soñado. Pronto volví a la realidad y puse mis brazos tras su cuello correspondiéndole con todas mis ganas, con todo ese deseo que me hacía sentir. Cuando el aire hizo falta tuvimos que separarnos, pero solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para decirle mi verdad.

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende, he estado aquí todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? Debes estar conmigo._

**-Lavi… no sabes… no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto…- **tomé una bocanada de aire y continué- **tu eres mi todo, mi mundo entero, te amo desde hace tanto… pero creí que la querías a ella, y pensé en conformarme solo con tu amistad, ahora me doy cuenta que jamás podría conformarme con eso… porque sé, siempre supe que yo soy el único que te entiende, me cuestioné un millón de veces como no te dabas cuenta de mis sentimientos… como no lograbas verme, pero siempre me notaste… y por eso es hora que te diga lo que debí haberte dicho desde la primera vez que te hablé: debes estar conmigo-.**

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera, todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebé. Debes estar conmigo._

Sonreíste como nunca, tus ojos brillaban hermosamente y volvimos a besarnos, pero está vez, con pasión, con todo ese deseo que nos quemaba por dentro.

Tus manos se introdujeron debajo de mi camisa mandándome escalofríos por toda la columna (¡Era mejor que en mis fantasías!) y las mías se enredaron en tus cabellos rojos comprobando por fin lo suaves que eran.

Trastabillando llegamos hasta tu cama, en donde me acostaste para posar tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Era una sensación sumamente placentera para mí. Nos volvimos a besar una vez habías logrado sacarme completamente la camisa. La tuya también ya se había desprendido de tu cuerpo.

Tu boca se dirigió a mi cuello besándolo delicadamente para luego morderlo dejando una marca. Yo suspiré embargado por las sensaciones. Lentamente fuiste bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho. Besaste cada parte de el, no dejando ninguna parte sin explorar. Lamiste y mordiste mis pezones hasta dejarlos duros. Pronto sentí una de tus manos sacándome el pantalón para tirarlo a alguna parte del cuarto. Te levantaste un poco lo suficiente para sacarte el tuyo y quedarte completamente desnudo. No pude evitar sonrojarme con lo que tú te reíste, pero me daba vergüenza que ambos estuviéramos desnudos frente a frente.

**-Que lindo eres, Moyashi-.**

Me dedicaste otra sonrisa al terminar la frase y volviste a besarme. Me sumergí nuevamente en un sueño placentero que ni siquiera me importó que me hubieras llamado por ese apodo que tanto detestaba.

Tus labios por fin llegaron a mi miembro que ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto por todo lo anterior. Tocaste la punta sonriendo como niño chiquito al que le habían regalado nuevo juguete. Y lo metiste en tu boca de una. Un gemido salió de mi boca por el placer que me inundó en ese momento.

Era una sensación embriagante, nunca antes sentida que lograba que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Estaba tan sumergido que no fui capaz de sentir el primer dedo que habías colocado en mi entrada, pero pude sentir el segundo y hasta el tercero. Pronto, los tres dedos comenzaron a moverse provocando más gemidos de mi parte.

**-Ahh… Lavi…-.**

Cuando la entrada estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada me miraste preguntándome con los ojos si podías continuar. Te sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza y agarrándome más fuerte de tus cabellos preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía.

Y lo sentí. Poco a poco fuiste abriéndote paso dentro de mí procurando no hacerme más daño de lo necesario. Pero igual dolía, estiré tus cabellos casi arrancándolos ante el dolor que me embargaba. Mordí mis labios con fuerza para no gritar, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Una vez entraste completamente, esperaste, acariciándome los cabellos con ternura y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, yo acostumbrándome a la sensación de que estábamos unidos, que era tuyo y tu eras mío.

Moví mis caderas un poco para señalarte que ya podías continuar y así lo hiciste. Primero fue lento, pero las estocadas cada vez aumentaron la velocidad hasta lograr que el dolor de antes se convirtiera en puro placer.

**-Aahhh… Lavi… más rápido…-.**

Aumentó la penetración haciéndome gemir aun más fuerte. Aunque no era el único, podía oír perfectamente que tú también lo disfrutabas.

Sentía que faltaba poco para venirme y tú también lo presentiste porque agarraste mi hombría para darme aun más placer. Ahora ya no solo gemía, si no que hasta gritaba tu nombre. En un momento ya no pude resistirlo y me vine en tu mano gritando por última vez tu nombre. Diste tres estocadas más y alcanzaste el clímax viniéndote dentro de mí.

Estuvimos unos segundos tratando de normalizar la respiración, hasta que sacaste tu miembro y te tiraste al lado mío en la cama. Nos abrazamos con fuerza digiriendo todo lo sucedido.

**-Allen… te amo-.**

**-Yo también Lavi, y no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí, después de todo creo que ya te diste cuenta que debes estar conmigo-.**

**-Jajaja, no creo que hay****a alguien mejor para mí que tú… así que… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-.**

**-¡Sí, sí quiero!-.**

Lo abracé alegremente mientras me decía que esta era la mayor felicidad. A los segundos noté que se había quedado dormido por lo que sonreí y me acomodé mejor reposando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Al final, las cosas habían salido bien, lo único que me lamentaba era no haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero ya no importaba, porque estábamos juntos y ni Lulubell ni nadie podría separarnos.

Porque nos pertenecíamos, porque solamente juntos nos sentíamos un hogar… porque siempre debimos estar unidos. Y por fin nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Así que simplemente cerré los ojos y me dispuse a seguir a mi pareja al mundo de Morfeo.

Todo se encontraba bien. Ahora estábamos completos.

_Debes estar conmigo. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que debes estar conmigo?_

_Debes estar conmigo. Debes estar conmigo._

_**FIN…**_


End file.
